This invention relates to electronics and, more particularly, to electronic packages.
In modern electronic systems, electronic devices, such as resistors, capacitors, transistors, logic gates, and processors are formed on substrates fabricated from materials such as silicon, germanium, and gallium arsenide. These substrates are mounted directly on the surface of a system board or packaged in modules, such as ceramic or plastic modules, which are mounted on the surface of a system board.
Several problems arise in modem electronic systems that follow this die-on-board or module-on-board packaging strategy. First, for dice or modules located at opposite ends of a system board, the transit-time for signals between the dice or modules can be unacceptably long. Second, dice or modules packaged together on a system board can overheat and cause the system to fail.
One solution to the transit-time problem requires laying out the system board so that the modules or dice that communicate with one another are packaged adjacent to each other. Unfortunately, the communications architecture for some systems preclude this solution.
One solution to the overheating problem requires using large fans to cool the system. Unfortunately, large fans are noisy and consume unacceptable amounts of power in some systems.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.